Akashic Dream Universe
The Akashic Dream Universe is a dreamland universe formerly occupied by the spiritas of the Soul World. There, everyone exists in the form of soul energy. This universe is broad and boundless and covers all seven Heavens that make up the Soul World. From any place within the Soul World’s seven universes, one can use their own spiritual sea to connect to the Akashic Dream Universe. In the Akashic Dream Universe, a martial artist’s cultivation, strength, Laws, everything will be copied over exactly as in reality, and this even includes weapons and pills. If two martial artists fight in the Akashic Dream Universe, that is no different from them fighting in the outside world… The entire world is a virtual plane and is more like a survival game without any chances of permanently dying. This is because you enter there through your soul. We can see from here that the creator of the world is a peak level character in the arts of the soul and life laws. This world actually inspired Divine Dream in creating her transcendent divine might, the Divine Dream Law. Items The Akashic Dream space was extremely strange, a fantastical and unique existence. Although they were all spirit bodies here, if they managed to obtain the kirin fruit and swallow it, their actions would be directly reflected in their true bodies, even allowing their true bodies to increase their cultivations. Perhaps even unrivalled itms like the Golden Pages and herbs like the kirin fruit could be brought out of the Akashic Dream Space. This was what some spiritas Empyreans had hypothesized in the past. The dream was reality, reality was a dream, everything existed with spirit source as the foundation. Battle To a martial artist, the fastest method of growth was to fight endlessly. In an intense battle their cultivation would be tempered and their foundation would become more solid than before. And to a sect, holding a war that involved nearly all of its disciples would have the disciples of their sect be even more united with each other, as well as enhancing their collective combat strength and teamwork abilities. It was impossible for such a chance to train the members of an entire sect to appear within the Divine Realm. Once a sect war broke out in the Divine Realm, that was a true life or death slaughterfest where oftentimes entire lineages were exterminated. As for depending on the Divine Dream World, that wasn’t a realistic option. This was because every time Empyrean Divine Dream opened the Divine Dream World she had to pay a heavy price to do so. The Divine Realm First Martial Meeting had the support of a nearly infinite audience as well as profits from ticket sales and other such item sales. And other than that, Empyrean Divine Dream herself was ridiculously rich. Even so, it was impossible for her to frequently open the Divine Dream World. But with the support of the Akashic Dream Universe, the various great influences of the spiritas could often engage in mass war exercises. Their combined combat strength could be imagined! MASSIVE SPOILER UP AHEAD Trivia The Akashic Dream Universe was created by Immortal Sovereign. It was originally an incomparably massive spiritual world without any true physically substantive life inside. But the race that had connection with this world was the spiritas, mainly because they were a spiritually inclined race. The Akashic Dream Universe and the Asura Road were created in order to temper and enhance the martial arts of the 33 Heavens, to provide a suitable training ground for them. The basis for this was to pass on the destiny of innumerable masters, their cultivation methods, countless treasures and even the stored energies there. But the real intent of making this world was in-order to fuse it with the Asura Realm and be able to create a weapon so powerful that it can pierce even a Great Cataclysmic level world like the Demon God's Tomb. The Akashic Dream Universe and the Asura Road was created as the agglomeration of both Immortal Sovereign and Asura's martial road. The former being a physical world and the latter a spiritual one. So in truth, the Asura Road serves as the base weapon of destruction and the Akashic Dream Universe, a corporal world, as the artifact spirit! A true weapon of the heavens!Category:Locations Category:Immortal Sovereign Category:Beyond Divinity